Prince charming on his white horse …or not?
by Nempthys
Summary: NOT GOING TO FINISH! Sakura is High School student. But she isn't usual student. What makes her so unusual and what is going to happen in Konoha high when the new girl Sakura comes there and finds friends? SakuGaa SakuraGaara SakuxGaa SakuraxGaara R
1. Don't ever call me a bitch

So this is my little story.. I know that some characters may be little too OOC.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. But i would love to!

I devote this chapter to Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, because she writes so good stories.

* * *

**Prince charming on his white horse. …or not?**

1. Don't ever call me a bitch

She is a girl with a name. If you would ask her what her name is, she would tell it is Sakura. 3 days ago, she moved to Konoha. Today starts Sakura her 10th year at new school - Konoha high.

Corridors were full of teachers and students who occasionally glanced at the pink-headed girl.

'_Damn the hair__'_ she swore in her mind. _'__In situations like this, I would love to have usual hair not my bubble-gum pink.__'_ She felt safer with her black high-topped boots on. Sakura pulled her red cardigans cowl over head and strode forward.

'_Nothing is going to stop me on my way to the class! … Or maybe something is.__'_ Ahead in the corridor lied a beautiful, purple-headed girl. Just now, a boy dressed in black pushed her so she had fell with all her books onto the floor. Sakura anger exploded when she saw that. No one, I tell you, no one pushes a girl like her and gets away with it on my watch.

She ran next to the girl and yelled after the redhead.

''Hey, jerk! You come right back here and apologize in front of her.'' He stopped and looked at her, then turned around and started walking again.

'_Oh no you didn__'__t! Please tell me he just did not walk away from me! Hell you won__'__t!__'_

''Stop, you asshole!''

''And if I don't?'' he shot back over his shoulder, still not stopping.

'_He__'__s getting on my nerves! HARD!__''_ Almost all students were now watching the dialog between two of them. Sakura was clenching her hand so she won't run and punch him in his good-for-nothing-face.

''Go ahead and find out!'' Her voice dripped with venom. Only ones who didn't flinch were girl and I'm-Mr.-so-cool-and-I-can-do-whatever-I want. Her message must get across of him, because he stopped and turned over. Hands crossed and bore draining all over his face.

''Hn. Bitch.'' Nobody moved a muscle. They feared both of them.

'_I must restrain my anger... Restrain anger. Rest... Ang... Oh go to hell!__'_

''DO NOT EVER CALL ME A BITCH!'' Sakura yelled just before she punched him in the face. He fell backwards and impacted with the floor.

'_SHIT! I__'__m going to get in trouble. Heck, I__'__m in trouble already. PTH! When have I cared?__'_ Sakura turned her back to bleeding boy and walked to the girl who still lied on the ground. She helped her up and started to pick up all the books that fell on the ground before. Still nobody had moved a millimeter. All but Sakura who was picking up the books and the boy who is attempting to get up.

''I'm H-h-hinata,'' said the girl who stood behind her. She stuttered, blushed and her voice was very mild. Our pink haired girl grinned at her and handed her books back. Already walking, she waved behind her back.

''I'm Sakura,'' she said with a cheerful voice.

''Nice to meet you!'' She walked towards her homeroom, meantime passing still bleeding boy. She smirked evilly at him and continued her walk.

--

'_Class 107. Class 107. Class 107. Ah here it is!__'_Sakura stepped into and walked to the teacher who read some perverted book. He had gray hair and an eye-clap with a mask. (A/N: Guess who? XD)

'_I__'__m so lucky!__'_Rolling eyes, she knocked onto the table to get that guys attention and took a paper from her pocket. Sakura gave it to the teacher, who read it and nod. She remembered exactly what she wrote on it. _I__'__m new student Sakura Haruno. Do not mention my last name until I say it__'__s safe. No introduction._

Teacher stood up and all students stopped talking.

''We have a new student. Her name is Sakura and please be nice to her.'' She heard how he mumbled under his breath something like: ''or we are all in big mess.''

Sakura laughed silently and whispered back. ''If you don't do anything to me I don't do anything to you. All you have to do is let me be myself. … Now where do I sit?'' She said the last sentence loud so she doesn't raise suspicions. Sakura looked around and saw about 5 students: guy, who was sleeping on his desk and, guy with a bowl cut and thick brows, guy with white eyes, come to think, they seemed like Hinatas but whiter, girl with two buns and who was watching the white-eye and girl who had 4 pigtails and listened to her iPod.

''Go sit next to the blond girl who listens music. And you can call me Kakashi-sensei. '' You nodded and sat down at your desk. It was next to the window and second last. You put your black backpack net to the desk and took out a notebook, ball pen and her own red iPod. Sakura sketched the girl who sat beside her. She was leaning back on her chair and looking up at the sealing.

''Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams...?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart.

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened;  
The Truth will free my soul.

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know.

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.''

Sakura lifted her head up from the sketch and found every single people in the class staring at her.

'_Shit! I sang out loud again!__'_ Almost all seats were taken, only one, behind her was vacant. Moreover, that person stood next to the door, a smirk plastered on his face.

'_I so HATE him,__'_she growled in her head. Sakura put away her iPod and waited for distaste but all she got were smiles, smirks and shouts of joy.

''Ok, ok! Calm down everybody!'' jelled Kakashi over his pervy book.

''Gaara go to your seat!''

'_So his name is Gaara. … OH SHIT! He sits behind me... NOOOO!__'_When he came closer, then Sakura saw few red spots around his nose.

'_Too bad that he didn__'__t get more hurt. But that has to do for now.__'_Girl next to Sakura slipped her a piece of paper.

_Hey! I__'__m Temari. Cool singing! You have to sing in The Fire. It__'__s a rock and metal club/cafe and my two brothers work in there, so I think you could perform. We go there every Friday with girls. Do you want to come?_

**Hey! Friday is tomorrow right. I think I could come. What do your brothers do in the club? Who are the girls?**

_Jep! Tomorrow. That__'__s great! Kankuro is a bartender and Gaara is a DJ. We have our little group of girls. In the group are Tenten (Girl with two brown buns), Hinata (Girl with long purple hair and lavender eyes) and me (Crazy chick with 4 pigtails)._

**That****'****s cool! I will… Did you write Gaara? **Sakura looked at Temari with pleading eyes and then threw herself on to the desk.

'_Why? Why? Why? I hate my life!__'_

_So you two have met already! What did he do to you? _Temari looked angry, but not at Sakura.

**It was rather the other way… I… punched him in the face; because he pushed Hinata and she fall. Moreover, Gaara didn****'****t apologize so I punched. **Sakura made her angel face towards Temari and hoped the best.

''YOU PUNCHED GAARA?'' Temari jelled all over the class. Again, Sakura found all students looking at her. Few ones whispered, some ones where surprised, and one panged his head at the desk. Now all class was looking at Gaara, but they got a death glare and looked away quickly. All of them except Sakura, Temari and one other guy with plastic kitty ears on his head.

'_He must be Temaris other brother… Weird family.' _

Soon all calmed down and class was again quiet. Sakura decided to write Temari a note.

**Sorry, about Gaara! You ARE his sister after all. It's just that he was mean to Hinata, and I don't like such ****behavior****. **

_No, no! It's not like that! He deserved it. Case is like this. No one has ever touched Gaara. He is the best fighter in school. He can defend himself perfectly. So there are two possibilities, that you are one cool fighter-chick or he didn't want to defend himself. _

_--_

'_Luuuunch! Need food!' _Sakura basically ran into the cafeteria after fourth period. After getting her food, she sat down into a big table surrounded by all her new friends.

Temari is very cocky and cheerful, she isn't the best student in class, but is sporty.

Hinata is shy and she stutters, but if she wants to, then she can be really fun and confident.

Tenten is crazy. She has her pocket knife along with her everywhere and she knows martial arts.

Naruto is a boy with spiky blond hair and grin on his face. He eats a lot ramen and talks about it all the time. He is cheerful, hyper and sometimes REALLY annoying.

Sasuke is a boy with raven hair, which looks like a chicken's ass. He is Narutos best friend and exact opposite. He is quiet and serious. Can be a total jerk.

Neji has long brown hair and eyes just like Hinatas. They are cousins, but don't get along well. Knows martial arts like Tenten and they train together. He is quiet and serious like Sasuke, but he doesn't look so depressed.

Shikamaru is a total lazy ass. He can't stay awake more than 30 minutes, or like this it seems. Likes to watch clouds and play shogi. His hair looks like a pineapple and they're brown.

Chiji is best friend of Shikamaru. He has spiky brown hair that is longer than Narutos He eats all the time and is quite chubby. Don't call him fatty, because that makes him angry, and angry Choji is scary.

Lee has a weird bowl cut black hair and is little too diligent. He is a best friend with Neji and is also good in martial arts.

Kankuro is a pervert. He has flirted with Sakura almost 5 times now. Gaara has all times threatened to kill him if he doesn't stop, so he hasn't made any big moves. He has spiky brown hair that is as short as Narutos.

And Gaara… His short red hair and sea-green eyes, which are bordered with thick eyeliner. His crazy love kanji tattoo on his foreheads left side. His muscled arms and chest, which are shown under the black t-shirt. His strong legs wrapped in torn black jeans. His severally pierced ears. And just now he smirked, because Sakura stared at him. Too long!

'_Shit! This is not good. He isn't that good looking! And besides he's jerk! Big one.' _She ate her spaghetti to get her thought away from Gaara. Unfortunately she didn't success in it.

'_He's only sexy. Nothing else. Right?' _

Sakura woke up from her thoughts to hear someone call her name. It was Temari who called her back to earth.

''What is it?'' Sakura asked dully.

''What are your next classes?''

''Math and music.''

''I know that we all have music together, but who has math?'' said Temari.

''Hn.'' You can guess three times who Sakura got. (A/N: No it isn't Sasuke! Shoo! I don't like fangirls.)

''World hates me, '' announced Sakura.

''Everyone hate you,'' spat Gaara angrily. Sakura's eyes widened and glazed over.

'_Everyone hates me… Everyone hates me… Everyone hates me… Everyone hates me… Everyone hates me… Everyone hates me… Everyone hates me… Everyone hates me… THEY HATE ME!'_

Sakura looked at the table, her shoulder-length hair covering her eyes. Her hands were on the table clenched into fists. Temari was only one who saw one salty tear slide down on Sakura's cheek before she swept it away. Sakura stood up, picked up her bag and just walked away. At the cafeteria doors Sakura started to run as fast as she can. She didn't know where she's going, she just ran. She didn't hear that someone followed her. For that moment she was crying nonstop.

She raced trough another door and felt a sudden gush of wind. Looking up Sakura observed where she is. She had run all the way onto the school roof. At the top of 3 floored building she felt like on top of the world, because school was one of the tallest buildings in Konoha. Sakura wept her eyes clean from tears and looked around in awe. She could see almost every building. All houses, few mansions, Konohas main street and all little parks.

''Are you all right?'' came soft voice behind Sakura.

. She spun around so quickly that she almost fell of the roof but that someone grabbed her hand. Looking up Sakura saw familiar four blonde pigtails, what belonged to Temari. She let go of Sakuras hand and looked at the girl with worried expression.

''Yea! I'm right. I just remembered something sad.''

''Want to talk?'' Sakura sat down next to some chimney and looked at the other girl.

_'Should I tell her? I have to tell someone or it will just kill me! Oh what the heck.'_

''Ok! I will tell you, but you must keep some things to yourself.'' Temari sat next to Sakura and nodded.

''Some things I'll tell you may cost our lives. My father didn't want any kids, he was a busy man. Our family company took all his time. And he kind of hated kids. Then mom got pregnant and I was borne. But he hated even his own child. He told me that I have to be best, in everything. I thought that father just wanted me to have a good life but it wasn't that. He just wanted me as his trophy, with who he could show off in front of his friends. When I wasn't best he hit me. Someday he beat me even so hard that I couldn't move. When I asked mother why father hates me she said one of the cruelest things in my life. She said that father hated me because I'm not good enough and that it's not only him. She said those three words that I will hate to the end of my life. ''Everyone hates you!'' I was twelve when she told that. I didn't have any friends, because of this. I was afraid of them. I was afraid that they will hate me. At the age of 14 I started to study martial arts so I could defend myself from my father and all other kids. I understood that kids don't hate me, but I was still afraid.'' She took one deep breath and looked at Temari. She nodded her to continue.

''This summer was the first time that I really stood up on my father. I said him that I will move to another city and start over. And that he will pay for all of the things. New house, my clothes and all other stuff. And we had one more conditions… If he would die then I will inherit all the company. If he doesn't, I'll publish all the secrets of our company and I will tell the police what he did to me. I have witnesses and evidence to put him to jail for very long time. And I would do it if I need to.'' Sakura sighted and looked to the ground. She liked that Temari didn't comfort her or talked any words. Just her presence was enough.

''Now I should tell you who I really am.'' Temari looked at Sakura horrified.

''Aren't you Sakura then?'' she asked carefully. Sakura laugh and smiled at her friend.

_'Yes! She is my friend and she won't hate me.'_

''Oh yes I am. But you don't know my last name. My name is Sakura Haruno, heiress of world famous Haruno company.'' Sakura smirked at Temari's expression. It was a mix of shock, joy and disbelief.

''Ok! I have talked enough. I think that we missed math, but that's ok. I can talk to the teacher and we don't get in any trouble.'' Sakura grinned foxily and stood up. Temari smiled her back and stood up too.

''Sweet! I think that this school year is going to be fun,'' said Temari as two girls walked down the stairs to the math class.

* * *

Please review. Even if you just read it and are going to read another chapter. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks!

Nempthys


	2. Everything Burns

So it's next chapter! Thanks for them who reviewed. But i have to tell you, this chapter sucks! I will try to wrote next one better!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. Only plot is mine!

* * *

2. Everything burns

Temari was waiting behind the math class door for Sakura to come out. Class was over when they finally arrived, and right now Sakura is lying to the teacher something about her needing to go somewhere, and Temari accompanying her. After few minutes she finally came out and smiled.

''She believed it, ''she announced cheerfully. Girls high-fived and walked trough corridors to get into music class.

''Kabuto's such a sucker!'' laughed Temari, when Sakura explained what she said to him.

''And I'm a good liar.''

''By the way, we're here – the music class.'' Both girls stepped in and sat down near their friends. Sakura sat in the last row next to Hinata and Tenten. Temari sat before her who herself was next to Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara hadn't spoken with Sakura; he didn't even look at her. And she was only happy with it.

When Orochimaru-sensei came in, all the class stopped chatting.

''Today we will arrange a talent show,'' he hissed. Orochimaru is rather gay-looking with his purple shirt and yellow pants. His greasy long black hair looked very Snapeish. (A/N: Sorry, I just had to put it in here. I'm "little" HP fan. )

''All singers please step onto the stage. Them who can play any instrument please find yourself some. Everyone else can be judges.'' Sensei sat on his table and observed how everybody moved. Sakura was one of few who walked onto the stage that was in the classroom. There were few unfamiliar girls and one boy. More students grabbed some instruments and familiarized with them.

''Singers and players can gang up I they want,'' said gay-sensei. Hearing that, all singers but Sakura stormed off the stage to find someone. Sakura just sat on the edge of the stage. She could sing without music, so she didn't need to find someone. Looking at her precious boots she thought what song would she sing, but some crazy blond interfered her.

''Sakura, do you know how to sing Everything Burns?'' asked Temari and looked at her hopefully.

''Yes I know…,'' she said carefully.

''Why do you ask?''

''Oh it's just because we need someone to sing it,'' Temari said with puppy eyes.

''We?''

''Am... Gaara and I.'' Sakura glared at her companion.

'_No way I'm performing with him!' _Temari gave her puppy eyes again.

'_Damn! She looks too cute to resist! DAMN!'_

''Ok, ok! I'll do it!'' she basically jelled over the class.

--

'_I can't believe I'm really doing this.'_

Sakura stood on the stage, looking at Temari who sat behind the drum set and Gaara who sat next to her with one of the schools guitars with him. He started to play and Sakura sang.

SAKURA  
''She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep ''

She started quietly, but soon went with the song.

''Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing ''

CHORUS: GAARA / SAKURA  
'''Till everything burns ''

Sakura was startled when she heard Gaara sing too. His low voice echoing trough Sakura's head. Thankfully she didn't forget the lyrics. They singed unison, pouring their emotions out.

''While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns ''

SAKURA  
Ooh, oh

GAARA  
''Walking through life unnoticed''

Sakura stood quietly, listening to Gaaras voice. He sang amazingly, not one wrong note. He even didn't have to look at his guitar when he played, he just looked at the floor

''Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings ''

CHORUS: GAARA / SAKURA  
'''Till everything burns''

And they started together again, two voices interweaving into one. Singing about their life and feelings.

''While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns ''

GAARA / SAKURA  
'''Till everything burns''

Temari almost forgot to start playing, because she was hard at listening Gaara and Sakura.

''Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams..  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh.. ''

Sakura almost screamed the last _'Oooh!' _over the class. She was in ecstasy.

'_I've never sang with such passion. It's like I sang about my own life. Yes! I'm singing about myself! I'll stand and sing! I'm not going to give up now! This is my new life!'_

''(While everyone screams)  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away...''

Students clapped and cheered. Temari ran next to Sakura. They smiled, bowed and just danced around. They were happy, because the performance went well.

''Okay, kids! Let's call it a day. Everybody who didn't get to perform today can do it tomorrow. And we'll announce the winner then too.'' Students cheered one more time and ran out of the class. Sakura, Temari and their friends stayed last.

''Temari, do you want a ride home?'' asked Sakura. Her friend looked at her funny.

''Am… You drive?'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''No I'll carry you at my back! Of course I drive! But I have to get some things from my locker first.'' Girls went to Sakura's locker. Not surprisingly all their friends followed them.

'_Do I really look like I cant drive? Oh sheesh! I KICKED GAARA AND THEY THINK I CAN'T DRIVE!' _Sakura smirked, opened her locker and took out two helmets and a pair of leather gloves. She gave a red helmet to Temari and took a black one to herself. Gaara who was with them too, looked at Sakura and saw her smirk.

''Sakura-chan, why do you have helmets?''

''You'll see, Naruto, you'll see!'' With that they all walked to the parking lot. It was small and circled with oak trees. Few big and small cars were parked in a row next to a brick wall. Sakura asked them to wait next to an old oak tree and walked behind a big black Audi. A couple of seconds later they all could head running engine. But it was different from car engine, it was stronger. And suddenly there was a braking noise and in front of them was a red and black Suzuki bike. Sakura took of her helmet, that she had on, and smirked wider.

''So… Do you like our ride, Temari?'' Temari's mouth was open and she looked like she had won a top prize.

''Sakura… I LOVE YOU!'' Temari hopped onto the bike and but her helmet on. Sakura put her helmet on too and Temari's hands went around her.

''Bye, guys!'' Sakura jelled and speeded off. Everybody was quiet. Then Kankuro understood something.

''Hei! She robbed our sister! Temari don't even now this girl longer than six hours.''

''If Temari went with her, then she must be safe. Temari don't trust everyone,'' said Gaara in monotonous voice and walked toward his blood-red BMW.

''Kankuro, I'm not waiting on you. If you don't come now, you'll be going home on foot.'' That remark made Kankuro to move and forget that his sister is with ass-kicking pinky.

--

Sakura was driving to the mall. Half way to the Temari's house I understood, that neither of them wanted to go home. So shopping it was. Even if they listen metal and rock, it doesn't mean they won't shop. Just in different shops.

Sakura and Temari stopped right in front of the mall and went in, helmets in hands. Lots of looks accompanied the pink-haired punk-rocker and blond-haired Goth-rocker.

''So what shop will suffer first?'' asked Sakura foxily and looked around. She saw few café's, few bookstores, and a lot of clothes, shoes and make-up.

''I need new shoes… You okay with it?'' said Temari, same time searching for a good shop.

''Why not! My boots are old and I want some black heels.''

''Then I know a perfect place. It's a small one, but there are super beautiful boots.'' Temari took Sakuras hand and pulled her trough the mass of people.

Sakura saw soon a shop named "Freaky Feet". Stepping in she almost passed out, because how beautiful footwear she saw.

''Welcome to the heaven of the credit-card!'' yelled Temari happily and ran to try everything on. After 2 minutes of standing, she too stormed after the shoes.

-- (A/N: I think that you don't want to read a boring shopping rally. And okay! I'm Lazy! --)

It's been almost 3 hours now. Sakura and Temari are resting in a cute little café and drinking coco. Looking at the stacks of bags, they really needed it.

Sakura bought:

High heeled vine-red boots

Black and red Goth boots

Two pairs of tennis shoes

Black and white military boots

Five t-shirts

Two cardigans

Two pairs of black jeans

Funky black and white skirt

White leggings

Black leggings

Two rings

Pair of earrings

One kitty necklace

Black eyeliner

Red mascara

White and black eyeshades

Temari bought:

Dark blue high heels

Blue semi-long boots

Black t-shirt

Dark blue jeans

Two miniskirts

Blue eyeliner

Black eyeshade

''Sakura you're a total shopping maniac. Even I didn't buy so much stuff as you!'' Whined Temari and massaged her damaged feet.

''No I'm not. Its just that I didn't come to Konoha with much stuff. I had only few pairs of clothes, my personal stuff and my bike. ''

''Sorry!'' Temari apologized. _'Damn! I'm such an idiot! Making her remember things again' _She thought, hitting herself mentally.

''No, don't apologize for such stupid thing. You're my friend and you just said that I'm shopping maniac. And by the way! Look at your bags. I can't say that they are small.'' Sakura smirked and Temari rolled eyes.

''And so?'' Temari asked. ''I was talking about your not my bags.'' They both laughed and sipped another gulp of coco.

''So, Sakura... You're singing in The Fire right? Tomorrow.''

''Yeah! I don't care. But only few songs, because I want to party!''

''By the way, you have to dress as an animal.'' Sakura had just sipped her drink, when Temari talked and now all the coco was on her red cardigan.

''WHAT?''

* * *

I told you! It sucked! But please still review!


	3. Did I Prove It?

Hello! Me again! I'm SO SO SO SO sorry that it took me so much time to update! But it's here now!

Thank you to all my reviewers and a REALLY BIG thank you to Crimson-Hell who gave me really good advice. Sorry! But i could not use it in this chapter. :D

Disclaimer: You wish! I don't own Naruto. anime tears

So this is the new chapter:

* * *

3. Did I Prove it?

''Temarii,''Sakura begun with sweet voice.

''You didn't say anything about costumes.'' Her voice wasn't so kind anymore.

''Shit! And I have to sing with it too, don't I?'' Her companion only nodded, with a little smile.

''Oh my! Let's just get it over with. Those bags are heavy you know.''

Temari leaded Sakura to a costume shop. Pink-haired woman looked trough the big variety of clothes and masks. Somehow she found herself in a changing booth and having on a very sluttish pig costume. Pink pig mask, v-neck pink blouse, very short pink pants and fluffy high heels witch were pink too. Sakura made a new world record of getting clothes off. It wasn't even 50 seconds until she was off of pink clothes and in her normal outfit.

After 10 minutes of chasing Temari and yelling at her, Sakura calmed down. She scanned few outfits but they all seemed too sluttish or too colorful. She wanted something simple and sexy. Nothing revealing nor too covering. Then she found it – a black cat costume with dark-pink designs. A long-sleeved leather jacket and pants, with a furry tail. Black cat mask, black gloves that had long claws on them, and leather-boots with high heel. She ran into the changing booth and tried the clothes on. They fitted perfectly. Sakura changed back before Temari could see her in her costume.

'_It will be a surprise!'_ She went to the cash register and paid for her clothes.

''Found something you like?'' asked Temari giggling. She tried to peek into the bag, but failed when Sakura pulled it away from her.

''Yes! And it's a surprise.''

''Just let me peek. I won't tell anyone. I promise!'' Temari put hand over her heart and smiled sweetly. But Sakura wasn't going to fall for that.

''No! And it's final.''

She picked up all her other bags and walked out of the shop and trough the mall until she reached her bike. Temari was only a bit behind of her and arrived soon.

''Sakura, how do you think of riding on bike with those bags?'' asked Temari carefully. She thought that maybe Sakura wanted to do something extreme and she was worried about her safety. But Sakura even didn't hear her; she was already dialing a number on her mobile-phone.

''Hey, Renji! Can you come to the Konoha mall? I have some bags and a friend who need a lift. Okay! See you!'' She closed her mobile and grinned.

''It will be here any minute.'' Temari looked at Sakura like she was speaking some weird language.

''What are you talking about?''

''About your ride home of course. You didn't think that I'll let you walk home! Didn't you?''

The blonde just smiled weakly and waited with her companion. They didn't speak with each other anymore. After some minutes, one red Ferrari, with two grey stripes stopped right in front of girls. A guy in his twenties stepped out of the driver seat and bowed to Sakura.

''Here's the ride you required, Miss Haruno,'' said the driver and took a step back. He had short black hair and intensive blue eyes.

''Temari, this is Renji, my driver. Renji, this is Temari. And this, '' she pointed to the car, ''is my Ferrari Scuderia. I hope you like it.''

Temari looked the car, Sakura, car and again Sakura. She staid quiet, she had lost her voice.

''Renji, you have to take my friend here and her shopping bags where she says you to go. And you have to take my bags home too. Is all clear?''

''Yes, miss!'' he said and got Sakura's bags. He put then to the back seat of the Ferrari and came back for Temari's bags. She handed them to him and stared at Sakura. Then she just hugged her friend.

''Can't breath,'' said Sakura. Temari let go of her and bounced up and down, full of happiness.

''I'm glad you like it. But don't say anything about it! Can I count on you?''

''Of course you can! I'm your friend!''

'_Friend… '_

''Thanks!''

Temari handed Sakura her helmet and sat into the car. Renji sat into the driver seat again and took off. Sakura walked to her bike and put the other helmet to her school bag that was always with her. Putting on her own helmet, she started the engine and started her ride to home.

--

Temari enjoyed the ride and was sad when she got home. Renji helped her to carry her bags to the door and then left. Temari almost wet her pants when she turned around and found her two brothers on the door.

''What was that?'' growled Gaara.

''What was what?'' said Temari with an innocent and sweet voice. She had promised to say nothing and she's keeping it.

''Don't play dumb with us,'' said Kankuro.

''Oops! You don't have to play. You are dumb!'' That was too much for Temari. No one, not even her own brothers, call her dumb and get away with it!

''Don't you call me dumb, Kankuro! And what's the deal! Sakura's driver just brought me home, because I had so much shopping bag. I didn't do anything wro…'' Temari stopped, because she understood what she had said. _'Damn! Me and my big mouth.' _She used the opportunity, when her brothers were stunned, and run upstairs to her room. Locking the door she threw herself to the bed. _'I'm sorry Sakura! You counted on me… And I did this! SORRY!'_

--

_RIING RIING RII-_

Sakura turned off the alarm and climbed out of her soft bed. Groggily she found her way to the bathroom and started with her morning routine: washing her face and brushing teeth. Then she found her way to the closet what now had much more clothes. Sakura picked out a red t-shirt with 'Angel from Hell' written on it, pair of black jeans with chains, a black jacket and knee high black and white boots with buckles.

After getting dressed she again found the way into the bathroom to take care of her hair and make-up. Sakura made two pigtails to frame her face and mussed rest hair with wax so the would stand up a bit. Her make-up was as easy as her hairdo. She just used a little bit of eyeliner and red mascara. Picking up her backpack, she was ready.

She checked the clock and ran out of her bedroom and to the kitchen. Sakura ate some cereal with milk. After that she put the bowl into the sink and ran into the garage.

Last night she added a box for an extra helmet so she won't have to put it into her bag. She put on her helmet and a pair of leather gloves and drove out of the garage. Metal gate locking, when she drove away to the school.

Sakura didn't live too far away from school so she got there with 15 minutes. When she got to the school parking lot it was almost absolutely full; only few vacant spots. Sakura pulled into a spot what was just next to the road and pulled of her helmet.

'_And there goes my hairdo.'_ She went few times trough her hair with her fingers.

'_It has to do.'_ Sakura stepped off of her motorcycle and continued her way to school. She took out her ipod and started listening music on the way. Sakura stopped at her locker to put away her helmet.

Sakura felt suddenly a hand on her shoulder. What happened next was conditioned by Sakura's reflexes. She grabbed the hand, twisted it behind the attackers back and shoved her or him face first into the wall. Time was frozen. Or was it just that everybody were shocked. Then heard Sakura little whimpers and saw familiar plastic cat ears. She let go immediately. Kankuro slid to the ground and hold onto her bleeding nose.

"Sorry!" Kankuro stood up and run behind a blond female. Sakura heard something that sounded like 'help', but she couldn't be sure. She heard also muffled laughter. It came from the same blond – Temari.

'_Wait! Why can I hear them, when I should be listening to my iPod?' _ Then she got it. Her earphones were hanging around her neck.

'_They were ripped off when I attacked Kankuro.'_

Sakura looked towards Kankuro and Temari again; then around herself. Everybody was doing their own things again.

'_Do I have to make such fuss every day?' _

''Sorry Kankuro! I didn't mean to hurt you so much.''

"SO MUCH?" jelled Kankuro behind Temari.

''Ah, be quiet! She didn't do anything too bad. She could hav-'' But Temari was cut out by Sakura who was trying to not panic.

''Temari! They don't have to hear it.''

''What could she do? She's just a girl.'' She wasn't still used to Gaara's cold and emotionless voice. Temari started to say something but Sakura cut her off again.

'_I don't need her to say anything else about me. Damn me. I had to tell her about my black belt in martial arts…'_

''I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't kick your ass.''

''Prove it!''

Sakura only smirked on that.

'_Oh I'll prove it!'_

Sakura pulled Gaara down, so that he would lie on his back. Then she stood on her hands and sat on his stomach. She had one leg on his left side and another one on his right side. Finally she put her hand onto his throat and added a little bit pressure. She came to his face so he could see her.

''So… Did I prove it? I think I did.'' She grinned happily and stood up, turning towards Temari. Sakura took her hand and begun pulling her towards the classroom.

''Come on Temari! We're going to be late.''

--

_I'll make a face like I didn't see, what happened in the corridor. I think I might puke._

Temari and Sakura were on their seats in the classroom and again writing messages to one another.

**WHAT? I didn't rape him... much.**

_My virgin eyes! _

**You're a virgin??**

_Don't steal the paper. And of course I'm a virgin! Aren't you? _

**Yes I am. I just asked… **

_YOU TGOUGHT I'M NOT A VIRGIN?_

**Sort of... But that's not the point. Really I didn't rape him. I just sat on him. **

_You're face was only few inches away from his. _

**Sheesh! Anyway… What about tonight? Where do we meet and when?**

_Usually we go to one of our homes… And then get on our costumes and so on..._

**Then why don't you all come to my place? I live by myself so it's the easiest.**

_But isn't it disputable when you just live by yourself? What do you do then when they start asking questions? Maybe Hinata won't ask anything but Tenten is different._

**Then I'll answer the questions. They ARE my friends. And if you trust them then I will trust them too. **

_Thanks! That you trust us! I know I that I look like a crappy blonde, but you can trust me._

**You're not a crappy blonde. You're my friend. By the way; do anyone besides me knows how to ride a motorcycle - you, Hinata or Tenten?**

_I can't! That's for sure. I don't even know how to ride a car. But ask them!_

Sakura found another piece of paper and scribbled the question on it. She passed it to Tenten who whispered something to Hinata. Hinata said something to Tenten; Tenten wrote something on the paper and sent it back.

_I can't but Hinata says that she knows how to. _

**Good! What's her favorite color?**

_Black and purple._

**Okay. Tonight were meeting in my home. The address is: 2366 Jersey Street. I don't care what time you come. And take everything you need for sleeping over.**

_Niice! Hinata lives near you. _

Sakura returned to the first paper.

**You read everything didn't you? So you know the things… **

_Yeah! So you're going to throw a sleepover? Cool! But what's with the Hinata and her favorite color?_

**You'll see, you'll see!**

* * *

What is Sakura going to do? You'll see! xD Mwhahahaha! Cliffy!

Okay! So PLEASE review! makes big chiby eyes

Nempthys


	4. Author Note: SORRY!

Sorry guys

Sorry guys! But I have to discontinue my story. Maybe someday I'll continue it but not now. I'm going to write some one-shot and maybe start a whole new story and it will be better. :D Until then! And I'm really sorry!


	5. Author Note: Hooray!

Hooray

Hooray! I started rewriting this story. Now it's whole new story. And I hope it's a better one! I hope I can finish this one. Hope me luck!


End file.
